This Weird Family
by Zelda77
Summary: Tony Stark was living life happily married with his super husband, Steve Rodgers. Then a tragedy happens and they are forced (guilt tripped) into taking in a baby Parker. Follow them and the Avengers in this story to raise Peter Parker. Will have eventual Spideypool but that is a long way away.


The life of Tony Stark-Rogers is a happy one. It wasn't very happy before he fell in love with Steve, but now he is very happy indeed. Steve couldn't be happier either as he has now accepted that things are different than the 40's and has happily accepted his love with Tony. They still work with the Avengers in the tower but they live on the same floor now and full time.

Happily married.

"Hey, Tony," Steve said as he saw his husband sitting on the couch eating potato chips as he watched the end of America's Got Talent. "Those things will make you fat."

Tony picked up the bag and handed it to Steve saying, "Here you go then abs, have at thee. I need to get to the lab anyway." With that he left Steve on the couch with a kiss on his cheek. This left Steve to his own thoughts about kids. He and Tony has been married about two years now and started talking about kids three months ago. It was actually Tony who brought up the subject which caught Steve by surprise.

Three Months Earlier...

Tony and Steve were eating breakfast together. The rest of the Avengers were out avenging with Phil and his team. Steve was watching Tony make coffee when Tony blurted out, "Do you want kids?"

"WHAT?!" Steve half yelled after spitting out half of his orange juice. Sure he wanted kids but never been bold enough to ask Tony.

"Do you want to adopt some kids...with me?" Tony asked hesitantly. Tony was scared out of his wits of being a father but needed to know if Steve wanted kids...with him. WHY DID I SAY WITH ME?! Tony started a mental freak out with a regret of asking match in his head until he heard Steve's reply of, "Sure."

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! "Sure Steven? Is that really the answer you want to go with? Sure?!" Tony really wasn't all to mad but his daddy issues got the better of him. If he was to be a dad he wanted to make sure this kid got both parents and everything with them. There would be no halfway in his family.

"Tony, I want kids I really do but I don't think we are there yet. Just give us a little more time. Ok?" Steve asked with great caution, hoping Tony wouldn't take it personally.

To Steve's surprise, Tony took it quite well. Well, better than he expected him to. Tony simply said,"Ok," and went down to his lab. For seventeen hours. Around two o'clock in the morning, Tony rolled into bed next to Steve. Steve, of course, noticed and woke up quickly. He started to apologize but Tony cut him off with a quick look of 'I get it' and stated,"I overreacted. Like overload overreaction. I just want to make sure, if we have a kid that it gets both of our love, full and devoted. I know that is what you meant but I still don't like just 'sure' when referring to our family. So I decided to agree with you Captain. We should wait."

After Tony's small speech Steve smiled shyly,"Work on that all day?"

"Only the last three hours."

"You know that's why I love you right?"

"You love me because I'm stubborn? Now come one Steve, that's a little much for love."

"No, I love you for your brain, your eyes and especially your tongue."

This of course led to sex which made Steve smirk back to reality. Were they ready to have a kid now? Steve always pictured coming home to a happy house with a little boy yelling, "Welcome home Daddy!" Even before he went on ice as Tony so eloquently puts it. Was Tony ready to have a kid? Steve almost went down to the main lab to talk about it with Tony until a siren went off. Then it was JARVIS who spoke and showed a video of a burning facility. Tony then took this moment to enter the room, "Sirs, it appears that the rest of the Avengers require your help."

When the supercouple made it on the scene, the smell of smoke and fire burned through the air. Tony made his way over to Natasha and asked, "What we got?"

"This building is a lab that was testing chemicals. None of it looked too serious until about four minutes ago when a huge explosion blew out the windows. All was can do is contain and extract if necessary but I doubt anyone can live through this."

"Right. Tony said then flew up right next to Thor who was by the smoke pillar. "Thor, can you help me make a wind tunnel around this thing so we can lead it out to space?" It wasn't really a question since Tony already started to do it. Together, Thor and Iron Man managed to get all of the smoke and chemicals out of Earth's atmosphere. Though happy the plan has worked, Steve was still worried about Tony returning as a giant hunt of burning metal. When the Captain slowly saw Iron Man descend, a flash of relief flew across his face until he heard a tiny, high pitched cry. It was coming from the still aflame building. Not missing a beat, Steve took off running into the wall and smashed through the concrete, trying to find the source of the crying. A long, high-pitched wail set Steve off toward the set of cupboards at the other end of the room. Opening one door he discovered a little baby, covered in blood.

"Oh my god." Steve said.

"Don't you mean 'Oh my gosh?" Tony quipped.

"There is a baby in the building and he is still alive." Steve said, his breath a little shaky.

"But that is impossible!" Nat exclaimed, "No one, not even an adult could survive this!"

"He is alive but he won't stop crying, I've gotta get him out." Cap said.

"Do it fast love. The building is about to go down."

"Right." Steve turned and started heading toward the hole he made but then half of the building decided to fall on him. Using his shield to protect both himself and the baby, he set off toward the wall closest to him, causing the other half of the building to fall.

"CAP!" Tony yelled because he did not see Steve get out, only the building falling on top of his husband.

 **Author's Note**

 _Zelda77 here and I just wanna say thank you for reading this and that this is my first story so if anyone wants to give me criticism it is welcome. I plan to update soon but I don't know when. I already have this written out but I'm a lazy piece of work that can't be bothered to type anything. Thank you again._


End file.
